


#3 - Light

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Themes Challenge (Multiple Fandoms) [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #3 of 100 Themes Challenge: "Light"<br/>Spoilers up to "The Doctor's Wife". Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#3 - Light

The richest, warmest golden light, even warmer than the light from Sol, or the light from any other number of suns in any number of galaxies.

The light never went away. Even when it dimmed to allow her occupants their rest, the golden warmth of it remained in every corridor, in every room, never allowing true darkness or cold. That was how the Doctor knew that all was right with his beloved TARDIS.

It had been wonderful to speak with her, to argue with her, but they'd been arguing for centuries now, even if he'd been the only one using words. She didn't need flesh to speak to him.

He ran his fingers over the console in a caress, and the light brightened slightly in response. He smiled, his mind flashing over Rose, Idris, that golden light behind human eyes that could never hope to contain it.

"Well," he said softly, hand tightening on a lever, "Where do I need to be right now?"


End file.
